


Epiphany

by frostwitch



Series: Wicked Wishes [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Autistic Saihara Shuichi, Bisexual Saihara Shuichi, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Camboy Kokichi, Chubby Saihara Shuichi, Eventual Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Fantasizing, Fat saihara shuichi, Gay Oma Kokichi, Kokichi is a Sex Worker, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Nervous Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi-centric, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi-centric, POV Oma Kokichi, POV Third Person Limited, Top Oma Kokichi, Vibrators, Voyeurism, camboy au, consensual voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostwitch/pseuds/frostwitch
Summary: Kokichi watches the video Shuichi recorded for him, discovering several new things about himself and his "personal preferences" in the process.( A kind-of-sequel to Private Show, where you can read in-depth about the Laptop Incident TM and the video, both from Shuichi's perspective. )
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Wicked Wishes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888489
Comments: 40
Kudos: 238





	Epiphany

With the apartment to himself for the first time in two weeks, Kokichi doesn’t waste a second of his time alone. He snags his laptop and a black notebook from his bag and makes a beeline for his room, not even giving a thought to his latest assignments. No, he doesn’t have time for them right now; they’re just busy work. At the moment, he’s preoccupied with something far more important. 

Wasting no time, he shuts and locks the door behind him for good measure, flopping onto his bed. He lands squarely in the center, the impact sending several pillows shooting in all directions. Cracking open the lid, he sits cross-legged up against the wall, settling into a cozy nook between blankets. It’s been fun to keep Shuichi in suspense about whether or not he’s watched “that one video” yet, but he’s too curious to refrain from doing so any longer. He switches on the computer, grabs the flash drive and a pen from his nightstand, and pulls out the notebook, flipping it open to a clean page. 

Kokichi plugs in the flashdrive, opens the video file, and presses “play.” He lounges on one elbow, fist pressed into the side of his cheek as Shuichi’s round face comes into focus. A grin creeps up the side of his mouth as he takes in the sight of his roommate’s enticing silhouette. He’s wearing the lacy black getup Kokichi let him borrow, since the store he ordered it from initially sent him the wrong size. 

It looks stunning on him, and almost fits perfectly. However, the way those gartered stockings cling to Shuichi’s stomach and dig into his thighs isn’t lost on him. 

_“H-hey… uh, sorry, I-I’m not used to doing stuff like this. N-not that there’s anything wrong with being used to it, I’m just… um… I don’t really know what I’m doing.”_

A small chuckle brushes up against the back of his throat at the way Shuichi’s cheeks redden and puff out, making the outline of his jaw even more prominent. It’s nice to know that his roommate’s timid demeanor extends to the bedroom. 

_“I know you said I didn’t have to do anything, but… I-I want to.”_

He can’t quite put his finger on what, but there’s something extremely enticing about someone as modest and meek as Shuichi still being so eager to proceed. Kokichi doesn’t notice the hand against his cheek falling to rest on his knee. 

With a bashful half-smile, Shuichi pulls away from the camera and draws himself up to his full height, showing off the curve of his stomach and hips. He’s still fixated on those thick thighs; can’t help but wonder if they’re really as soft as they look. 

Shuichi lies down and starts to undress, pulling apart the clasps of his top. Carefully, he peels off each stocking, and Kokichi sucks in a sharp breath when he sees the intricate markings they leave behind. 

_Good choice,_ he pats himself on the back. Lending his roommate this sexy little lace number instead of the blander beige alternative was definitely the right move. 

Kokichi traps his bottom lip between his teeth, then catches himself in the act. He licks the light marks once as if to play the bite off as stress or an attempt to alleviate the dryness of his skin, then lets it drop back into place, notably pinker in color than usual and slightly puckered. 

It dawns on him that not once has he written in his notebook, and he picks up the pen, shifting into a calculative mindset. 

Instead of allowing himself to be mesmerized by the way his roommate’s skin shimmers with sweat, Kokichi tries to focus on the things that detract from his performance. Making note of the crackling, muffled static from Shuichi’s cheap microphone, he jots down some notes about specifically what makes the audio unsatisfactory. Kokichi leans in close to peer at the screen, then snorts when he realizes the dumbass is using fluorescent lighting. 

_Rookie mistake._

Kokichi preens at the thought that his own work is professional in comparison. After nearly a year of trial and error, he knows a thing or two when it comes to working the camera. Color-changing lights have become his staple trick to influence his audience’s mood as they consume his content; the softer the tone, the better. Unsurprisingly, he likes the purple hues best. Lately, though, he’s enjoyed the lull that only accompanies its cooler shades. Violet tints in particular give viewers the impression of a siren calling to them, in hopes that he can lure them out to his misty domain. 

He’ll lend Shuichi a yellow lamp, he concludes. While he probably won’t revisit camming in the future, soft light without blue undertones should make it easier for him to sleep. It’s less stressful than letting him borrow some of his own expensive equipment, and the thought that it’ll prevent the school’s horrible, soul-sucking LEDs from washing out Shuichi’s skin tone--from a shade considerably darker than his own to a dull, lifeless color--does wonders to satisfy him. 

He glances up from his notes, rewarded with a particularly captivating shot of Shuichi’s ass. The black string of his thong disappears between its cheeks when he arches his back seductively, eliciting a low groan from him. Then, he lifts his hips and grinds his ass towards the camera, tentatively pulling off the last piece of clothing. It tugs free with a quiet rustle of fabric, legs parting as Shuichi relaxes his muscles. 

It’s awkward and human and unscripted, and somehow the prospect of his inexperience paired with such an eagerness to please makes the scenario all the more inviting. Kokichi didn’t anticipate his roommate’s aptitude for camming. Even though he swore he’d never done something like this before, the way he teases his audience--with just the right amount of natural movements and hesitance stemming from uncertainty--is almost impressive. Kokichi’s pleasantly surprised, enough to let his guard down. 

Shuichi pivots on the focal point of his pelvis, turning to face the camera. Legs slightly parted, his dick is completely on display for the audience, no longer concealed between layers of black lace. Kokichi’s eyes are glued to his crotch as he hovers over the pause button, hanging onto his facade of detached curiosity by a single thread. 

While he borders on narrowly above average lengthwise, its girth is anything but lacking. Wincing slightly, Shuichi flicks his thumb and forefinger over the head of his cock, hardening almost instantly in response to what can’t be more than the barest minimum of stimulation. If he’s that easy to arouse, he’d definitely be putty in a virtuoso’s hands. He can’t ignore the tingling sensation in his lap any longer, and when he shifts his focus from his thoughts to his current posture, he fails to stop his brain from wandering into previously uncharted territory. 

_Bet I could make him cum in less than five minutes._

The idea pops into his head unprompted, and Kokichi grips the notebook so hard that he rips his notes in half. He stares down at the torn page, baffled by his intense reaction to content no different than what he produces. No, that’s not exactly true--he films himself for an audience made up of strangers. The reason he’s so enraptured by his roommate’s video is rooted in the simple knowledge that Shuichi’s performance is for his eyes only. 

Kokichi finds himself in a slack-jawed stupor, completely ensnared by the slightest jerks of Shuichi’s hips. It’s when he falls into a steady, rhythmic pattern of thrusts that a revelation hits him, snapping him out of it--his roommate is swept up in a sexual fantasy. The mere thought of Shuichi fantasizing about something--or someone--while he’s fingering himself sparks his interest, brimming hot and wet enough in the pit of his stomach to make his toes curl. 

Instinctively, he uncrosses his legs, setting the laptop to the side to avoid any chafing. He doesn’t let himself be drawn in by the way Shuichi’s lips part at the sound of his own fingers pumping inside of him, chest heaving and mouth quivering as he desperately tries to suppress his broken whimpers, but to no avail. Shuichi’s eyebrows knit themselves together as he searches for his sweet spot, a husky groan wrestling its way out of his throat. 

The hoarse sound is enough to send a surge of electricity up Kokichi’s spine, flanked by a trail of goosebumps. 

Kokichi clasps a hand to his face as if to obscure the screen from his view, so deeply locked in a reverie he forgets to stifle the lewd whine that escapes his lips. He bites down on the palm of his hand in an effort to stay quiet, a wave of shame burning hotly under his skin as blood rushes to his face. 

He’s almost trembling now, breaths labored and shallow as a result from reviewing this footage, notebook and pen cast aside and abandoned long ago in favor of a more feverish pursuit. Kokichi never once imagined he could be reduced to such a debauched state with so little provocation, and yet here he was, using every ounce of self-restraint in his body to stop himself from giving into temptation. Part of him wants to fight the urge to touch himself, while the rest of his brain grovels on its knees, begging for release. 

Biting down hard on his bottom lip to suppress a particularly undignified moan, Kokichi caves. The jarring _thump_ of his belt hitting the floor does little to distract him as he pulls down his pants, sighing in relief when the fabric of his jeans no longer has a choke hold on his boner. He hazily wonders how making the simple choice to watch his roommate get off on camera has reduced him to such an utterly depraved state. Then his carnal instincts take the reins, and the only clear thought in his head is that he wants to see Shuichi finish, and he wants it more than he’s ever wanted anything. 

He’s barely paying attention when Shuichi inserts the vibrator, causing his body to go rigid with anticipation as a soft buzzing sound fills the air. _He definitely hasn’t done this before,_ Kokichi muses as his roommate’s eyes widen at the unfamiliar sensation. Incapacitated by sudden stimulation, all Shuichi can do is grip the sheets and shiver with pleasure as moan after moan is torn from his lungs, and _god--_ the raw, unfiltered hopelessness in his eyes makes Kokichi wish he could crawl through the screen. 

His roommate is helpless to stop his hips from bucking violently as the sweet promise of relief inches closer by the second, inner thighs slick with sweat and precum, and Kokichi hisses as a sharp pang of arousal ripples through his own body. 

The building heat inside him flares under his skin, pooling in his stomach until his cock begins to pitch an unbearably tight tent in his underwear. He just barely manages to yank them off in time to witness Shuichi choke back a wail as he cums, subsequently collapsing on his bed. There’s not much to the remaining footage, he spends most of it lying naked on his back, the passing seconds punctuated by the sound of light panting. 

_Wait a second._

He might be more aroused than he’s been in a year, but that’s not enough to distract him from a glaring irregularity. Maybe arousal makes him sharper than usual, because if he hadn’t been paying close enough attention to Shuichi’s movements and moans, he wouldn’t have noticed a break in the pattern. 

While he’s not one hundred percent certain _how_ he knows this, he knows one thing for sure--something about that final scream was off.

Kokichi squints at the screen, tapping at the laptop’s mouse pad to rewind the last two minutes of the video. Pressing play once more, he cranks up the volume to the highest setting possible. The second time he listens to the audio, there’s no doubt about it--his roommate isn’t just letting out a garbled moan of pleasure, he’s saying something. 

Curiosity burns hot beneath Kokichi’s collar as he zeroes in on the sound clip in question, listening intently for a third, fourth, and fifth time. From what he can tell, the only word that leaves Shuichi’s mouth is “ichi,” but he’s not sure why his roommate’s subconscious would pick such a strange thing for him to groan as he orgasms. 

Six, seven, eight attempts later, he’s no closer to deciphering the code, but at this point he’s hell-bent on finding an answer that’ll satisfy him, one he actually understands. What does he expect to find? Why does he care so much? It’s not like he’s going to yell out one of his most embarrassing kinks, or anything worth remembering once he’s no longer in the heat of the moment. Kokichi grits his teeth, ignores the questions pounding at the back of his mind, and rewinds the video back even further, leaving a full thirty second gap between the place where he presses ‘play’ and the groan signaling Shuichi’s orgasm. 

For a couple strained seconds, he can only detect the soft buzzing of the vibrator, accompanied by soft grunts. When his roommate stalls, he hears the first consonant of the word he’s so desperately clinging to, and everything finally clicks into place. 

_‘ Kichi? ’_

It’s certainly distinct from “ichi,” but sounds less like a word of its own. Yeah, it honestly seems like he tried to say something else, then got cut off. Wracking his brain for answers, he runs through a list of familiar names, places, and things in his head, anything containing the suffix “-kichi” and--oh. 

_Shuichi moaned my name._

_Why was I the first person on his mind when he came?_

No matter what angle he looks at this from, there’s no doubt about it. Which means--

_Holy shit, was he thinking about me this whole time?_

Sending a shockwave through his body, the thought is too much for him to handle. Kokichi feels his dick grow impossibly hard and tenses, clamping one hand over his mouth and clapping the other to his leg. He digs his fingers into his own thigh to ground himself, leaving dark crescent-shaped marks on the succulent flesh there. 

Nobody’s around and it’s dead quiet, but for some reason, Kokichi can’t shake the feeling that someone’s going to judge him for what he’s about to do next. 

Practically shoving the laptop off of his bed, he makes quick work of unbuttoning his shirt. In less than a second flat, he sheds his socks and underwear, completely nude and acutely aware of his dick’s relentless throbbing. 

He can feel guilty for this later, right now he needs to take care of himself.

A couple firm strokes later and he feels precum drip down into his lap, cold air stinging the already incredibly sensitive head of his cock. Out of the blue, nonsensical words start to spill from Kokichi’s mouth. It’s not that he doesn’t like dirty talk; sure, he used to think it was dumb and way too easy to fuck up, but he’s never felt such a strong urge to engage with it before, much less initiate it. 

“You like that, don’t you?” Kokichi croons, pressing a pillow--the most realistic substitute available--flush to his chest as his hips move of their own accord, craving the erratic friction he knows only Shuichi can provide. “Fuck, if you wanted me so badly, why didn’t you say something sooner?” With a feverish chuckle, he shifts to rest on his stomach, pounding against the mattress. 

“God, you have no idea what those needy little whines of yours do to me--what _you_ do to me,” his voice sinks to a flirtatious growl as he nips at the pillowcase. It’s not hard to imagine the scandalized gasps his teeth would coax from his roommate if he was biting down on the shell of his ear instead. 

It’s funny, because when push comes to shove, Kokichi is the needy one here. But he’s not about to let any version of Shuichi in on that secret, real or imaginary. 

“I should give you a reward for--for moaning my name in that pretty voice of yours,” he whispers, pressing the side of his face into the pillow. “How about this: I’ll make you cum so hard you forget your own.” 

In that moment, Shuichi’s scent fills his greedy lungs, and Kokichi’s hips stutter as he lets out a soft cry of relief at the swiftness of his orgasm. _If there really is a god, it’s a merciful one,_ he thinks, floating up to cloud nine in a body lighter than air. 

Something tells him he won’t have trouble sleeping tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> GOD where do I even start with this one. I really got to have fun with this fic, something I always look forward to when writing from Kokichi's perspective, and I hope you'll find it just as fun to read as it was to write. 
> 
> This camboy AU is going to be the death of me, whenever I finally finish one fic, a shiny new idea for the next one pops into my head. And believe me, the naughty things these two do together are only going to get more wild from now on ;) 
> 
> Tell me what you liked about it, and what things you'd like to see regarding this AU in the future! If you want more sex toys or to see a fic that's in the third person pov omniscient ( both characters' perspectives at once ) instead of limited, don't be shy to bring it up! I look forward to hearing your thoughts <3


End file.
